Palabras en un pentagrama
by Misato Zaback -BUGS
Summary: Tras recibir la noticia de su gira mundial Hiro empieza un diario... -CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA-
1. Dia 1: Lo hemos logrado

Dia 1: Lo hemos logrado.  
  
Por fin lo hemos logrado. Tras el exito de nuestra gira por todo el pais, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de darnos a conocer en directo en todo el mundo. Nuestra gira mundial nos llevara a las ciudades mas importantes del mundo. Esto es sin duda lo que yo deseaba, pero nunca pense que se hiciese realidad.  
  
Shuichi esta entusiasmado. Hace dias que no duerme por la emocion, pero eso no le hace perder su tipica vitalidad. Esta tarde, mientras nos explicaban todo lo que debiamos saber sobre la gira, Shu-chan no paraba de saltar por la habitacion.  
  
Cuando salimos estaba anocheciendo y me ofreci a llevar a Shuichi a casa en mi moto. Ya casi acaba el otoño. Las hojas de los arboles han caido y forman una alfombra rojiza que por alguna razon me encanta. Cerca de la casa de Yuki hay un parque precioso donde esta una de mis heladerias preferidas. Desde alli se ve una puesta de sol que en dias como hoy es una pena perderse. Detuve la moto junto al parque y le dije a Shu-chan que le invitaria a un enorme helado para celebrar nuestro exito. Faltaban solo 20 minutos para la hora de cierre y el local estaba vacio. Al sentir el silencio que habia en el lugar incluso Shuichi se quedo callado y pude sentir como me observaba mientras yo miraba por los enormes ventanales la magnifica puesta de sol. Tomamos asiento en mi mesa preferida y pedi el helado mas grande que tuviesen para Shu-chan. Me gusta ver como come helado. Siempre termina con toda la cara manchada. Nada mas terminar de comer se quedo dormido. Es un chico muy raro y quizas es eso lo que mas me gusta de el.  
  
Lleve a Shuichi en brazos hasta casa de Yuki. Siempre tiene una expresion seria, pero vi como se preocupo al ver que traia a Shu-chan en brazos. En el fondo es un buen tipo y confio en que cuidara bien de Shuichi. Pase varias horas en su casa. Le explique todo sobre la gira. Las ciudades en las que actuariamos y la fecha de todos los conciertos. Estariamos fuera casi 2 meses. Se que Shuichi no podra aguantar tanto tiempo sin el, asi que le pedi que se plantease el acompañarnos durante al menos la mitad de la gira. Despues de todo puede trabajar en cualquier sitio. Me dijo que lo pensaria. No puedo imaginarme lo que decidira. Cuando se lo propuse la expresion de su rostro cambio. Pude ver un amago de tristeza en sus ojos. Le pedi que lo pensase bien y me despedi. El me dio las gracias por haber traido a Shuichi y me dijo que me llamaria mañana para darme una respuesta.  
  
Siempre me han dicho que soy muy observador y gracias a eso puedo saber lo que le pasa a la gente por la cabeza, pero con Yuki es distinto. No me permite ver lo que piensa o siente. Cada dia que pasa, el y yo nos llevamos mejor. Me suele llamar a menudo para pedirme consejo sobre Shu-chan. Shuichi es mi mejor amigo y el ver que Eiri se esfuerza en hacerle feliz es algo que me alegra muchisimo. Se que Shu-chan no es un chico facil de tratar y por eso intento ayudar a Yuki en todo lo que puedo y se que el me lo agradece, pero aun asi no me permite ver lo que hay en su mente o su corazon.  
  
Me gustaria que aceptase venir con nosotros de gira. Estoy impaciente por hablar con el mañana.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
-Estos personajes no me pertenecen (mas quisiera) asi que si no les gustan a mi no me culpen.  
  
-No saco nada de dinero con esto (mas quisiera) asi que demandenme si pueden.   
  
-Este fic es de mi propiedad y queda prohibida su reproduccion sin mi debido permiso o me enfadare mucho.   
  
-Este fic sera continuado si yo quiero, cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera y si no les gusta no lo lean.   
  
-Este fic puede ser cancelado sin previo aviso y sin motivo alguno simplemente porque a mi me apetezca.   
  
-Este fic puede tener efectos secundarios, consulte a su farmaceutico.  
  
~~ misato ~~ 


	2. Dia 2: Buscando a Shuchan

Dia 2: Buscando a Shu-chan  
  
Esta mañana quede con Shuichi en el sitio de siempre. Ya habian pasado 20 minutos de la hora y Shu-chan no habia aparecido. Supuse que se habia quedado dormido como de costumbre y me fui solo al trabajo. Una hora despues seguia sin aparecer. Sakano-san estaba ya desesperado e intento lanzarse por la ventana varias veces. Nuestro manager habia colocado sobre la mesa todo un arsenal y sacaba brillo a cada arma una por una mientras su rostro iba pasando de la indiferencia al enfado.   
  
Llame a casa de Yuki pero nadie contestaba. Eso si que era extraño. Eiri deberia estar a estas horas alli. Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Todos nos giramos sobresaltados, esperando ver entrar a nuestro vocalista, pero para nuestra sorpresa no era el sino su rubio amante. Casi a la vez, todos preguntamos por Shuichi. El escritor se sorprendio al saber que no habia llegado aun. El habia salido temprano para hablar con su editora sobre la fecha de entrega de su nuevo libro, dejando a Shu-chan aun durmiendo.   
  
Fuimos a su casa a buscarle, el en su coche y yo en mi moto. Shuichi no estaba. Tampoco estaba su mochila. Recorrimos el camino que Shuichi hace cada dia para encontrarse conmigo, pero no habia rastro de el. Yo estaba muy preocupado. Shu-chan tenia una gran fuerza interior, pero fisicamente era muy debil. Pense en que podrian haberle atacado por el camino, secuestrado o atropellado. Intente convencerme de que simplemente se habia perdido. Cuando me di cuenta Yuki habia dado media vuelta y volvia a casa con rapidez.   
  
Le alcance y le acompañe todo el camino de vuelta sin decir nada. Habia mensajes en el contestador. Eiri los escucho enseguida. Ninguno era de el. Seguiamos sin tener noticias. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba viendo los sentimientos de Yuki. Vi esperanza en sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia mensajes. Y vi la decepcion cuando ninguno de esos mensajes era el que esperabamos. Quizas estaba tan ocupado preocupandose por Shuichi que olvido ponerse su mascara de indiferencia y frialdad. Le puse una mano en el hombro y le dije que no se preocupase. Imagine que me abrazaria y llorando me diria que estaba muy preocupado, que no podia vivir sin su Shuichi, que necesitaba saber lo que le habia pasado. Pero en vez de eso me dirigio una mirada que yo ya habia visto una vez y que, al igual que entonces, me asusto. La misma mirada que aquel dia, cuando me encontre con el en el aparcamiento y le dije lo que Aizawa habia hecho. En ese momento me parecio tener ante mi el mas poderoso ser de la creacion. Nadie podria detenerlo. Eso me decian sus ojos. Intente decir algo, una simple exclamacion de sorpresa, pero mi voz se negaba a salir. Cientos de ideas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, pero solo una consiguio atraer toda mi atencion. "Me gustaria tener a alguien como el. Alguien capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mi. Alguien capaz de eliminar cualquier obstaculo por imposible que pareciese." Me alegre de que Shuichi encontrara alguien asi. Pero entonces un pensamiento me provoco incluso mas temor que la mirada que estaba recibiendo. "Shuichi es un obstaculo, Shuichi es un obstaculo para el." El timbre del telefono interrumpio una situacion que se me habia hecho eterna. Era Sakano-san, Shuichi habia llegado, cogio un autobus para llegar a tiempo, se quedo dormido y cuando desperto se habia pasado la parada hacia tiempo. Yuki me dijo lo que le habia contado nuestro productor y se despidio de mi. Pero yo no queria irme. Habia algo de lo que teniamos que hablar. Ademas ahora tenia una pregunta que estaba seguro de no ser capaz de pronunciar pero me estaba atormentando. Le dije que antes de irme queria saber su respuesta respecto a acompañarnos en la gira. Solo me dijo "Vete" y volvio a lanzarme una de sus miradas. Pero esta no era como la de antes. En esta podia ver que algo le preocupaba. Ya eran tres las preguntas que deseaba hacerle, pero decidi que seria mejor obedecerle. Ya hablariamos cuando estuviese mas calmado. Fui hasta la puerta, le dije "Gracias" y me fui.  
  
Cuando llegue al estudio Shuichi se disculpo. Le dije que no tenia importancia. El dia paso con relativa normalidad y como de costumbre me ofreci a llevar a Shu-chan a casa. Pero esta vez lo lleve a la mia. El me miro extrañado cuando detuve la moto frente a ella, pero no le di oportunidad de preguntar. Le cogi por el brazo y le obligue a entrar, aunque el no opuso resistencia alguna.  
  
Como mañana no tenemos que ir a trabajar y Shu-chan estaba cansado le pedi que se quedase esta noche a dormir porque tenia que hablar con el y preferia hacerlo mañana. Llame a Eiri pero no cogio el telefono. Le deje un mensaje en el contestador diciendole que Shuichi se quedaria aqui a dormir y cuando colgue el telefono Shu-chan estaba ya dormido.  
  
Ya es muy tarde pero no consigo dormir. Hay demasiadas cosas que me preocupan. La cabeza me da vueltas. Supongo que debo descansar para mañana hablar con Shu-chan con las ideas claras.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
-Estos personajes no me pertenecen (mas quisiera) asi que si no les gustan a mi no me culpen.  
-No saco nada de dinero con esto (mas quisiera) asi que demandenme si pueden.   
-Este fic es de mi propiedad y queda prohibida su reproduccion sin mi debido permiso o me enfadare mucho.   
-Este fic sera continuado si yo quiero, cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera y si no les gusta no lo lean.   
-Este fic puede ser cancelado sin previo aviso y sin motivo alguno simplemente porque a mi me apetezca.   
-Este fic puede tener efectos secundarios, consulte a su farmaceutico.  
  
~~ misato ~~ 


	3. Dia 3: Una larga noche

Dia 3: Una larga noche.

Hoy ha sido un dia increible. Tanto que no se si deberia escribirlo. Temo que alguien, en especial Shuichi, pueda leerlo sin permiso.

Anoche, cuando termine de escribir, apague la luz y me meti en la cama junto a Shu-chan. Shuichi y yo hemos dormido juntos muchas veces desde que eramos pequeños. Despues de todo el es mi mejor amigo. Demasiadas cosas me inquietaban y me impedian dormir. Estuve un tiempo mirando al techo hasta que la luz de la luna llamo mi atencion. Habia luna llena. Siempre me ha gustado mirar la luna, pero anoche se veia especialmente bien. Mire a Shuichi. A la luz de la luna parecia aun mas guapo de lo que ya era. Era uno de esos breves instantes en los que por mi cabeza pasan pensamientos no precisamente de amistad sobre Shu-chan. Se veia tan indefenso, tan dulce. Un angel de cabellos rosados bajo la luz de la luna. Y estaba alli conmigo. Y en ese momento era todo mio. Solo mio. Me incline sobre el, y con ese don que tiene para interrumpir en el momento menos oportuno, Se movio, dandome una patada.

Tal vez fue una señal, no lo se. El caso es que descubri que se habia acostado con las zapatillas puestas. La magia del momento ya habia pasado y ahora me parecia una estupidez. Me alegre de no haber hecho nada. Shu-chan era mi mejor amigo, solo eso. Le quite las zapatillas, le desabroche el pantalon con cuidado de no despertarlo y me volvi a acostar. Si el muy baka no se hubiese quedado dormido tan pronto podria haberse puesto un pijama mio. Ultimamente esta muy cansado, ni siquiera se mueve tanto al dormir. Supongo que esa increible energia suya no puede durarle todo el dia.

Ya casi estaba dormido cuando me di cuenta de que Shuichi estaba acostado de espaldas a mi, mirando hacia la ventana y por la mañana la luz del sol le molestaria, asi que me incorpore para bajar la persiana. Volvi a ver a mi dulce angel de cabellos rosados y aquellos pensamientos regresaron a mi cabeza. Me acoste y cerre los ojos deseando dormir pronto, antes de que no pudiese evitar hacer algo de lo que arrepentirme. 

Por fin me quede dormido. Desperte unos minutos despues, hacia mucho calor y yo llevaba una camisa de manga larga. Me levante con cuidado de no hacer ruido y me puse una camiseta. Pense que Shuichi tendria calor tambien. Si seguia preocupandome asi por Shu-chan no iba a conseguir dormir en toda la noche, pense mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. El pecho de Shu-chan se movia ritmicamente al compas de su respiracion y sus labios intentaban balbucear algo en sueños. Senti los latidos de mi corazon acelerar y el deseo pudo ante la razon. Bese esos dulces pero provocativos labios. Shuichi esa noche seria mio, nada podria evitarlo. Separe mi boca de la suya y mi dulce angel se movio y susurro "Yuki...".

Me vesti a toda prisa y sali de casa. Tenia que ir a verle. 

Cuando llegue a casa de Yuki era muy de madrugada. Llame al timbre con insistencia hasta que Eiri me abrio la puerta y entre sin pedir permiso.

-¿Que quieres?

Sobre el sofa estaba su ordenador portatil encendido y un cenicero con un cigarrillo a medio acabar.

-¿No duermes nunca?- fue lo unico que se me ocurrio preguntar.

-Si no quieres nada, largate.

-He venido a hablar contigo.

-No es la mejor hora para ir de visita.

-Cualquier hora es buena para lo que tengo que decirte.

Se sento en el sofa y me miro molesto.

-¿Nos acompañaras en la gira?

-No.

-¿Por que?

-Yo tengo mi trabajo y Shuichi el suyo. No quiero que el se entrometa en mi trabajo y yo no me entrometere en el suyo.

-Pero tu solo nos acompañarias cuando no estuviesemos trabajando, no tienes que asistir a los conciertos ni a los ensayos. Tendrias todo el dia para estar en la habitacion del hotel escribiendo.

-No.

Tenia que convencerlo de alguna forma. Necesitaba que viniese.

-Dame una buena razon para no venir.

-Dame tu una buena razon para ir.- Yuki parecia cansado. Se quito las gafas, cerro los ojos y dejo reposar su cabeza sobre su mano. - Y Shuichi no es una buena razon.

-¿Que quieres decir? Si no lo quieres diselo y acaba ya con todo esto.

-No seas idiota, claro que lo quiero.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Entonces que? ¿Que esperas que te diga?

La verdad es que no sabia que era lo que esperaba oir.

-Ya tienes mi respuesta, ahora vete y dejame en paz.

-No. Ahora tengo mas preguntas que hacerte.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- grito.

Retrocedi. Yuki me daba miedo. Era mucho mas fuerte que yo, de eso no me cabia duda, y no convenia hacerlo enfadar.

-¡No voy a irme sin lo que he venido a buscar!- grite mientras me abalanzaba sobre el y lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Pero que demonios quieres?- pregunto enfadado pero sin intentar librarse de mi.

Entonces le bese y el me devolvio el beso. Cuando quise darme cuenta le habia quitado la camisa y el habia hecho lo mismo con la mia. El ordenador cayo al suelo seguido del cenicero, pero a ninguno de los dos nos importo. Acaricie su pecho y su espalda con ansia. Era tan distinto a mi pero a la vez tan parecido... El me apretaba cada vez mas contra su cuerpo y mientras besaba mi cuello le desabroche el pantalon. Ahora besaba y lamia mi pecho. Con rapidez me baje los pantalones y la ropa interior e hice lo mismo con el. Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba tanto... Mientras lo acariciaba podia sentir sus formas perfectas. Anhelaba acariciarlo, besarlo y lamerlo, pero mas que nada ansiaba poseerlo. Me introduje en el con decision y sus gemidos aumentaron mi impetu por sentirme dentro de el. Cuando ya casi estaba sin aliento, el se separo de mi, me agarro por la cintura con fuerza y me penetro con la misma violencia con que yo lo habia hecho. Todo mi cuerpo se estremecia con sus acometidas. Sus gemidos eran ahora casi sollozos. Dejo de acometerme y se me ofrecio y yo me volvi a introducir en el. Nunca habia sentido un placer tan intenso. Sentia el extasis cerca, pero el lo impedia separandome y penetrandome. Y luego llegaba mi turno otra vez y luego el suyo y luego el mio y el placer se prolongaba como nunca habia imaginado.

Cuando desperte estaba ya amaneciendo. Estaba terriblemente cansado pero me sentia flotar sobre la mas suave de las nubes. Aun adormilado imagine una nube que subia y bajaba, subia y bajaba ritmicamente.

-Hiro

La nube estaba hablando.

-Hiro, levantate de encima mia.

Hice un esfuerzo por moverme. Todo el cuerpo me dolia.

-Pensaba que eras una nube.

Yuki se incorporo lentamente.

-¿Que?

-Nada.

Me restregue la cara con las manos y me levante del sofa. Yuki me imito.

-Son las 6- me dijo mirando el reloj.

-Creia que era mas tarde- comente mientras me vestia.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, ¿entendido?.

-¿Eh? Si, tranquilo, yo tampoco deseo que se sepa. Te recuerdo que eres el novio de mi mejor amigo.

-¿Ahora te arrepientes? Fuiste tu el que empezo.

-¿Arrepentirme? Ha sido la mejor decision que he tomado en mi vida. Que no desee que se sepa no quiere decir que no haya significado nada- dije dedicandole una leve sonrisa que el me devolvio.

-Si no te das prisa vas a tener que explicarle muchas cosas a Shuichi.

Termine de vestirme a toda prisa y me dirigi a la puerta.

-Oye Eiri- pregunte antes de salir.

-¿Que?

-¿Vendras a la gira?

-Si.

  
  


- o – o – o – o -

Bueno, por fin me decidi a seguir el fic (es que con el calor que hace no hay ganas de hacer nada). *Cambiando el rated del fic* Que bonita parejita, como me gustan *_____*

Las reviews son bienvenidas, ya sea para alabar mi increible talento o insultarme. En el segundo de los casos debe ir acompañada de nombre completo del autor, direccion, telefono, edad y si es posible, lista de puntos debiles.

Disclaimer: 

-Estos personajes no me pertenecen (mas quisiera) asi que si no les gustan a mi no me culpen.

-No saco nada de dinero con esto (mas quisiera) asi que demandenme si pueden. 

-Este fic es de mi propiedad y queda prohibida su reproduccion sin mi debido permiso o me enfadare mucho. 

-Este fic sera continuado si yo quiero, cuando yo quiera, como yo quiera y si no les gusta no lo lean. 

-Este fic puede ser cancelado sin previo aviso y sin motivo alguno simplemente porque a mi me apetezca. 

-Este fic puede tener efectos secundarios, consulte a su farmaceutico.

~~ misato ~~


End file.
